Oh Boy
by Leyasha-aka-Beserker
Summary: A team of archeoligists find a chamber that holds a different kind of magic and it actually takes them back in time. Read and find out what happens. ALSO I'm new here so I might need help and give some suggestions andor ideas too.


Bakura: Say it.

Leyasha: Say what?

Bakura: The disclaimer, you baka onna.

Leyasha:……Ohhhh, I get it, I do not own Yugioh…..HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT WOMAN, well anyways on to the story…looks around for Bakura, who seemingly vanished ohhhh Bakura, where are you?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you want to go on this archeologist dig. Can't you wait 'till the next on, like in Scotland. " a Women said to another women.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I already been on 4 archeologists digs, this one will be no different than the rest and I'll be fine(AN: if only she knew gets hit by UFS(unidentified flying shoe) ok ok on with the story)" said the other women.

"Leyasha...Just be careful alright" the women said sighing. The women Leyasha walked off after giving her mom a hug and said good-bye. Leyasha looked at her clothes and sighed, a light blue tank top that said' If I ruled the world every hot anime guy would be a stripper" in dark blue lettering, then to her white short shorts that had silver chains hang off it, making it jingle with every step she took, knee high white boots that had silver tips at the heel and toe parts.

"WILL ALL THE ARCHEOLIGISTS THAT ARE FLYING TO EGYPT PLEASE GO TO GATE 109. THE PRIVATE FLIGHT WILL BE LEAVING IN 15 MINUTES" The women on the intercom screeched into the speakers. Leyasha sighed Well here goes nothing Leyasha saw 4 girls at the gates. Leyasha walked up to them. "Are you the other archeologists that are going to Egypt?" Leyasha asked.

"Yeah we are. Oh by the way my names Ayako Umikoi, but you can call me Yako or Aya-chan" Leyasha shook her hand and looked into mischievous blue/green eyes and Bright red hair, then down to her clothes, a dark blue shirt with a long sleeved under it that had a quote that said in white 'Anime is dead...' Then she noticed Leyasha reading her shirt and turn around 'sexy' was also in white lettering. Leyasha made a small 'o' with her lips. Ayako had dark blue cargo pants, that looked it had various things in it; she had black sneakers that had light blue frowning faces.

"I'm Leyasha Fury, I love your sneakers, there so kawaii! and that's a pretty blue marble necklace" Leyasha said.

"Thank-you and it gives me good luck" Ayako said fingering the blue marble. "Hi, I'm Kasumi Hiwatari" Leyasha shook her hand and looked at her attire, a army colored jacket that was unbutton to reveal a black wife beater to her army shorts that matched her jacket, then down to combats boots. Then back to her neck that held silver polished army tags that had her name on it and a shiny locket. Up to her kind and polite, but stormy grey eyes and midnight black/blue hair that had silver streaks through it, that framed her face. "I like your clothes and my names Leyasha Fury" Leyasha said.

"You can call me Sumi and trust me if I ruled the world every hot guy would be sex-slave." Kasumi and Leyasha laughed. After having a good laugh, Leyasha turned to the other girl. "Hi, I'm Leyasha Fury" Leyasha out stretched her hand, the other girl took her out-stretched hand.Leyasha could tell that this girl was headstrong and she liked it.

"I'm Amaku Sirocho, but my friends call me 'Maku" Amaku introduced herself, "Am I considered a friend?" Leyasha asked. "Yes." Amaku smiled. Leyasha stared into faded red eyes that looked in her own silver/crimson eyes then to Amaku's messy black hair that was tamed when it reached to her waist. Leyasha looked at her black fingerless gloves to her black t-shirt, then to her baggy black cargo pants, to her black combat boots, Leyasha looked back up to her face, she had black eye shadow that made her eyes stand out, she had a black line going down one side of her face over her eye. She also had a black dangling skull earring on one ear. "Great, Maku" Leyasha beamed.

"Hello, My names Sanu Reungu" someone said behind her, Leyasha whirled around and was looking at brown eyes and brownish hair that had a bit of gold and red. "I'm Leyasha Fury" Leyasha looked at her clothes, black hoodie with black pants with chains hanging over through the pockets and sneakers.

Leyasha looked at her new friends. "This is gonna be the start of a b-e-a-utiful friendship"Leyasha said. Sanu, Ayaka, Kasumi, Amaku nodded. "GATE 109 IS OPEN TO FLIGHT,GATE 109 IS OPEN TO FLIGHT!" The women's squeaky voice practically yelled over the intercom.

"We heard you the first time, Lady" snapped Amaku at the lady, which was right next time to them. The girls took their luggage onto the plane and sat in the plane 'till the pilot told them to buckle up for safety after watching the most boring video about safety and jumping out of the plane if its in trouble. 48 hours it will take them to Egypt. So they all fell asleep. Never knowing what may lay ahead of them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: so how you liked it please review.

Kawaii-cute


End file.
